l'amour d'un ancien
by Harry James griffondor potter
Summary: Pendant l'été, Harry se fait battre et se fait violer par son oncle alors il fait un voeu, le lendemain John trouve, dans son lit, un jeune garçon blessé qui le fascine;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;SLASH HP/JS harry a 16ans
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : le vœu d'Harry Potter

Tout le monde à privet drive était endormi, tout le monde à part Harry Potter.

Officiellement, Harry Potter était un voyou qui étudiait au centre de st Brutus mais officieusement Harry était un sorcier qui étudiait à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie.

Il y a 15 ans ces parents on était assassinés par lord Voldemort mais lui, il a survécu

Maintenant, il habitait chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia. Son oncle le battait toujours aujourd'hui son oncle rentra ivre il monta directement dans la chambre d'Harry.

Et il commença à le battre et à le fouettait.

Quand Vernon fut parti harry souhaita :

« Je voudrais aller où je trouverai l'amour »

Et s'évanouit, il ne vit la lumire qui l'entoura.

_A Atlantis_

John se réveilla en pleine nuit avec une douleur au cœur.

Il trouva dans son lit un jeune homme séduisant mais couvert de blessure.

"- Tour de contrôle ici Sheppard, envoyais une équipe médicale dans mes quartier tout de suite !

- Bien reçu "

Quand tout à coup le jeune commença à convulser John le prit dans ses bras et courut vers l'infirmerie.

-Beckett! cria le Colonel, vite aidez-le

- ok je ferrai se que je pourrais

John entendit Elisabeth dans son micro :

" Sheppard, venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait"

_A Atlantis Dans le bureau du Dr Weir_

John ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attirer par se jeune garçon. Dr Beckett dit alors :

-Il va survivre mais il est gravement bléssé

-Alors tout va bien, soupira Elisabeth.

-Se n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai cherché, répondit alors Beckett, En fait, je lui fais une analise de sang et j'ai trouvé le gène ATA le plus fort et le plus pure que je n'a jamais vu.

- Quoi ! cria Mckay qui venait d'arriver

- Bonjour Mckay, ironisa John mais au fond de lui il était soulagé

-Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a un sorte de champ de force qui ne laisse que ceux qui ont le gène l'approcher : c'est pourquoi on a besoin de vous Colonel

-C'est de ça que je voulais vous parler en fait, on dirait que la cité elle-même le protège.

-J'arrive, répondit Sheppard

John n'avait pas dit aux autres mais il était impatient de revoir.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie en courant. Il trouva Harry entourer d'une sorte de bulle blanchâtre presque opaque, lorsqu'il toucha celle-ci, il ressentit une chaleur l'envahir.

John la pénétra, instinctivement le Colonel lui toucha sa main. Harry se calma et il ouvrit les yeux. John se retrouva plongé dans deux lacs d'émeraudes


	2. Chapter 2

_John la pénétra, instinctivement le Colonel lui toucha sa main. Harry se calma et il ouvrit les yeux. John se retrouva plongé dans deux lacs d'émeraudes._

_Les pensées d'Harry _

**Les pensées de John**

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

-Bonjour, dit alors John, tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci de vous inquiétez mais vous êtes qui ?je suis où ?je vais me faire tuer par oncle Vernon, la dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure.

-Je suis John She ….. Attend c'est qui Vernon ?c'est lui qui t'a fait ces blessures ? , John ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une envie folle de tuer ce Vernon pour avoir touché ce garçon

- Non ce n'est pas lui, mentit Harry en ayant vu la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de l'aîné, moi c'est Harry Potter et vous c'est John quoi ? , en essayant de détourner le sujet

-John Sheppard, et pour ton information nous sommes à Atlantis à des millions d'années lumière de la Terre.

Puis John commença ses aventures depuis son arrivé à Atlantis, comme le réveil l'attaque des Wraith…

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une confiance aveugle en John. Alors il lui raconta sa vie, en émettant le fait qu'il était un sorcier, il arriva au moment où son oncle le frapper et où il le…. :

-Il m'a… m'a, bégaya Harry

-il t'a quoi !?

- Il m'a…. violé, le dernier mot résonné dans la tête de John.

**Quoi ? Il a osé toucher MON Harry ! Attend depuis quand c'est MON Harry ? John tu perds la tête reprend toi.**

C'est alors que John entendis un sanglot venu d'Harry

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me retouche, s'il te plait, supplia Harry

-Jamais tu le reverras je t'en fais la promesse, et il le prit dans ses bras.

Ils dormirent dans cette position, l'un enlaçant l'autre.

Le lendemain, John se sentit extrêmement bien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva prés de lui Harry avec un air serein.

Puis il se rappela e se que lui avait la veille

John se demanda alors pourquoi il avait réagit, c'est vrai il était en colère parce que l'oncle Vernon a osé toucher un enfant mais il était aussi jaloux, jaloux de Vernon et il se demandait pourquoi.

**Il est si beau **en regardant Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_

_John se demanda alors pourquoi il avait réagit, c'est vrai il était en colère parce que l'oncle Vernon a osé toucher un enfant mais il était aussi jaloux, jaloux de Vernon et il se demandait pourquoi._

_**Il est si beau **__en regardant Harry._

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Cité= l'antité**_

_**cité =le bâtiment**_

**Pensées John**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après son rétablissement, Harry avait eu l'autorisation de marchait librement dans toute la cité qui ne servait à rien car si quelqu'un lui bloquait la route la Cité l'envoyait à l'autre bout de la cité.

_**Flash back :**_

Harry allait rentrer dans la salle de contrôle mais quelqu'un lui bloqua la route : C'était le sergent Bates.

-Défense d'entrer aucune personnes à part les militaires les scientifiques

On le droit d'entrer.

-Mais je veux voir le Colonel Sheppard expliqua Harry légèrement agacé

- Non c'est impossible.

Harry en avait marre c'est alors que le Sergent Bates disparu dans une lumière blanche.

Depuis ce jour plus personne ne voulait contrariait Harry.

_Fin flash back_

Harry utilisait tout les détours pour éviter John

_Flash back_

Harry cherchait le Colonel mais il ne trouva nulle part alors le garçon demanda au Sergent où il était :

S'il vous plait, savez-vous où est le Colonel, Sergent ?

Oui il est dans la salle de réunion, mais je vous conseille de ne plus trop le coller car j'ai entendu dire qu'il vous écoutait seulement parce qu'il vous le faites pitié et aussi qu'il racontait tout ce vous lui disiez notamment de votre passé chez votre oncle…oncle… AH ! oui ! Oncle Vernon, répliqua méchamment Bates

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

_John m'a trahi. Je lui fais pitié !? On va qui fera pitié maintenant._

Il partit à la salle de réunion où il trouva John en train de rigoler. Aussitôt qu'il me vit il arrêta. Harry dit alors sèchement :

-Alors John, on rigole de quelle partie de mon passé ? Celle où je fais tabasser ? Non elle est surement déjà raconter. Celle où mes parent ce font tuer ? C'est ça hein ?

- De quoi tu parle ? demanda hébéter John

-Oh ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, répliqua d'un ton amer Harry

-Non pas du tout

- tu sais quoi ? Tu es un salop

-Mais ….. Pourquoi !?

-Je te jure que je vais t'envoyer à l'infirmerie

-Désolé de te vexé, mais j'en doute

-je vais te montrer pourquoi on ne doit pas me sous-estimer, en sortant sa baguette magique,

EXPERLLIARMUS !

John se retrouva projeté sur le mur

Weir fut la première à réagirent :

- Une équipe médicale dans la salle de réunion et vous, en visant Harry je crois que vous avez omis un détail.

_Fin du flash back_

Et Rodney a commencé à lui posait plein de question plus farfelue l'une que l'autre. En parlant de lui, le voila venir vers Harry.

-Salut Harry, tu vas bien. J'ai fait quelque recherche dans la base de Donnés des Anciens et il y raconte que des personnes naissaient avec ce genre de pouvoir.

-Oui, je sais.

-Attend, comment tu sais ?

-C'est la Cité qui me la dit

-QUOI !?

Harry sut qu'il avait une gaffe et McKay recommença avec d'autre question

Le lendemain, Harry fut convoqué au bureau de Dr Weir.

Arrivé là-bas :

-Il parle avec la Cité, non mas vraiment, dit alors McKay

-Et vous avez-vous ce qu'il a fait au Colonel, ce type est extraordinaire ajouta une voix inconnue

-Oui, vraiment extraordinaire

Azertyuiopqsdfghjklmxcvbn1234567890

Chapitre prochain : réconciliation et nouveau couple


	4. Chapter 4

**Baiser volé, Ancienne prophétie et Secret révélé,**

Harry marchait tranquillement dans la cité. Il avait pu, jusqu'à maintenant, éviter Mckay, Weir, Beckett et surtout Sheppard.

_Heureusement que la Cité m'écoute, _en voyant la porte se fermer au nez du Dr Mckay, _je dois trouver un lieu où je peux me reposer et sur tout être loin de LUI !_

Et il disparut dans une lumière blanche. Il réapparut dans une sorte de chambre où il y avait un lit spacieux, une grande bibliothèque, une porte qui mène à un grand balcon une salle de bain et ….. JOHN !

Tu fais quoi ici ? questionna sèchement

Je pourrai te poser la même question, rétorqua John souriant et d'un air charmeur

Arête de faire ça, dit tremblant Harry

De faire quoi, répondit-il d'un air angélique et sensuel

Tu sais très bien de quoi je ve….. mais il ne put finir sa phrase car John le plaqua sur le mur et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry allait le répondre mais il sentit un sentiment de peur le submerger. Il transplana dans l'aerojump (c'est où il y a les jumpers une sorte de vaisseaux spatiaux)

Il aurait tellement voulut y répondre mais il avait peur et honte surtout après ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de réunion Harry avait alors su que John n'avait rien dit sur son passé et il était vraiment désoler de lui avoir jeté ce sortilège. Bien qu'il sache qu'un jour ou l'autre il devra expliquer comment il avait fait ça et donc dévoiler le monde magique à des moldus. Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il « entendit » la Cité lui dire qu'il devait aller à la salle des hologrammes. Harry y transplana sous le regard ébahi de John qui l'avait suivit. John ne savait pas comment mais il avait entendu la conversation entre la Cité et Harry.

_**Pendant ce temps dans la salle des hologrammes**_

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans la salle. Une femme apparu et parla d'une voix grave et roque : c'était une prophétie.

_**-Lorsque l'Élu découvrira son héritage **_

_**Pour Atlantis, il sera son roi**_

_**Pour les nouveaux atlantes, il sera leur égal**_

_**Pour les sorciers terriens, il sera leur sauveur**_

_**Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il sera l'âme sœur d'un de nos descendants. **_

_**Il devra exterminer ceux qui ont faillit exterminer ses ancêtres**_

John put entendre les trois dernières phrases (de « pour les sorciers… ancêtres ») et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il décida de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant et partit se coucher.

Quant à Harry, lui, il se sentait au bord d'un précipice.

Il voulait ne plus souffrir, ne plus être obliger de faire quoi que ce soit…il voulait mourir.

_**10 minutes plus tard**_

Harry transplana dans la plus haute tour de la cité.

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait au plus profond de lui de l'angoisse, de la peur, du désespoir et une envie de mourir.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. Soudain, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Il sut que c'était la Cité. Elle lui disait de se dépêcher et d'aller sauver son roi en lui montrant l'endroit. Il lui demanda comment il allait y monter. Alors elle le téléporta là-bas.

John trouva Harry sur le point de sauter mais il le rattrapa par la main et le remonta. Il était tout tremblant et il pleurait.

John décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais n'y était alors il emmena Harry dans sa chambre (celle d'Harry) John le déposa dans son lit mais lorsqu'il voulut sortir la porte se ferma et elle ne voulait plus s' dormit alors dans le lit d'Harry avec ce dernier.

Le lendemain John se réveilla sous les yeux amusés du Dr Weir et ceux du Dr Beckett.

-Alors on fait des escapades nocturne, le taquina Carson

-Shuttttttt !Vous allez le réveillez, s'inquieta John

Il sortir de la Chambre et John leur raconta se qui c'est passé de la prophétie jusqu'à l'accident.

_**20 min plus tard dans la chambre**_

Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre où il put voir que Carson et Élisabeth le regardaient inquiet et que John le provoquait avec son air charmeur

- Arête de faire ça, dit Harry amusé

-De faire quoi, répondit-il d'un air angélique


	5. Chapter 5

_**Révélation et nouveau couple**_

Vous allez enfin nous dire la vérité, vous pouvez nous faire confiance, dit alors Dr Weir

D'accord, mais promettez-moi que ce que je vais dire restera entre nous, répliqua sérieusement Harry.

Je suis impatient d'entendre cette histoire, rétorqua curieusement Mckay qui venait d'arriver.

Tout à commencer lorsque,

Et Harry leur raconta tout, de Voldemort à Poudlard, en passant par la prophétie de Trelawney, par la mort se Sirius et de ses aventure à Poudlard.

Bah ça alors, donc tu es un sorcier, dit alors ébahi John mais toujours avec son air charmeur.

Oui et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça, répondit Harry.

Prouve-le nous, dit alors Mckay.

Tout de suite, en sortant sa baguette, Wingardium leviosa, et John s'éleva d'un coup, je t'avais bien d'arrêter de faire ça, dit Harry amusé par la situation et Mckay s'évanouit et Beckett l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Merci de nous avoir fais confiance, je vous laisse, remercia Weir.

Donc, je vais y aller, dit le sorcier mais la porte se referma.

Où tu va par là, je crois qu'on doit parler de la prophétie des anciens il y a une phrase que j'ai entendu :

_**Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il sera l'âme sœur d'un de nos descendants. **_

Mckay a fait des recherches et il a trouvé que je suis le descendant de Janus et que je suis le dernier descendant des anciens avec toi bien sur.

Et Donc ?, demanda Harry même s'il comprenait l'insinuation

Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

Non, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas cette insinuation, taquina Harry

J'insinue et j'affirme que je suis ton âme sœur et je sais bien que tu as des sentiments pour moi, affirma John

Non pas du tout, le provoqua le survivant

Non ?, dit le Colonel

Non pas un seul sentiment

Et même pas quand je fais ça, en se rapprochant vraiment

Non, bégaya Harry le charme de John faisait son effet

Et quand je fais ça, en se rapprochant de telles sortes qu'Harry puisse sentir le souffle de John sur son cou

Pas….. du…. Tous, Harry allais céder à la tentation

Et quand je fais ça, tu n'es pas fou de moi, en l'embrassant

Cette fois Harry y répondit

Complément fou de toi, complément, en l'embrassant à son tour. Les lèvres de John étaient douces, chaudes et sensuelles, donc, pour Harry, elles étaient irrésistibles.

John était au Paradis. Enfin il avait Harry pour lui et lui seulement. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur, sa moitié.

Il se sentait en fin complet. Et ils s'endormirent ensemble avec un sourire plaqué sur leurs bouches.

Et ils ne virent pas les lumières qui clignotait, ni le tatouage rouge comme le sang se marquait sur leurs torses et surtout la lueur qui les entourés comme pour les protégés.

Le lendemain, l'un se noyait dans deux lacs d'émeraude et l'autre se perdait dans une forêt de noisette.


End file.
